Not A Normal Christmas
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: The Lynch family is getting ready for the holidays, but they run into some problems. With some very critical grandparents and crazy fans, will they overcome it all? *ONE-SHOT*


**Author's Note: Hey people! Merry almost Christmas! IM SO EXCITED! Anyway, I've decided just to post this cute little one-shot for the holidays. But, R5's ages are different in this story, so here they are:**

**Ross-14**

**Riker-18**

**Rydel-16**

**Rocky-15**

**Ratliff-16**

**Ryland-13**

**So, there you go! I don't own anything recognizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ross's P.O.V<p>

Its finally Christmas! You know how it's supposed to be peaceful with laughter filling the air? Well, it's completely different at my house. We're all freaking out and yelling. Ratliff's parents decided to spend Christmas with us, but that's not the problem. The problem is, my mom's parents are coming over, and they are the biggest critics you will ever meet. So, mom wants everything to be perfect. Riker and I are in charge of desert, Rydel and Rocky are in charge of the turkey, and Ratliff and Ryland are in charge of drinks and all of the sides. Our parents are cleaning the house, and we're all freaking out even more, because grandma and grandpa are coming over in an hour, and we need to get everything done. Riker and I are literally throwing the stuff we need for cake and pies on the counter.

"Okay, I think we have everything," Riker said.

"Well let's starts already! We have no time to waste!" I exclaimed.

We started to mix the batter for the cake, and Riker was putting in the flour, but Rocky came running in and bumped into Riker. Flour flew everywhere and most of it fell into the batter. Rydel, Ratliff , and Ryland came in also to see what happened, but that only resulted in all of us getting covered in flour.

"ROCKY!" we all yelled.

"I'm sorry! But we really need paper towels!" Rocky defended.

"What for?" Ryland asked.

All of a sudden, we saw the turkey sliding across the floor.

"That," Rydel replied, "Rocky and I used to much grease and well, the turkey kind of went off on its own."

"Well, now the cake is ruined," I moaned.

"Maybe it will still work. It's worth a shot," Ratliff said.

Before any of us could protest, he put the batter in a container and placed it in the oven. Our parents came downstairs and their eyes widened when they saw the mess.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" they all yelled.

We pointed at Rocky.

"HE DID IT!" we all shouted.

I was going to go get a mop, but I didn't see the turkey and I slipped. Unfortunately, I landed right on the tree. The tree fell to the ground and it dragged me along with it.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed.

Then, I fell to the ground.

Riker's P.O.V

"ROSS!" we all yelled.

I was the first to reach him. The tree was ontop of his right leg. I lifted it up with the help of everyone else.

"Are you okay?" Rydel asked, helping him up.

"I think so," Ross replied.

He tried to stand up straight, but fell into my arms instead.

"Ow," he moaned, "I think I broke my leg."

"This is really bad," Rocky said.

I picked Ross up bridal style and stood near the door.

"I'll drive him to the hospital," I said.

"We're coming to," Rydel stated, grabbing the keys.

"Okay, you kids go and we'll wait until my parents get here," mom said.

We nodded our heads and got into the van. I sat in the front with Ratliff, while Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland sat in the back. We drove off and Ross groaned the whole way there. We finally got there, and Ros was rushed to the emergency room. We just sat in the waiting room and waited for the doctor.

"This day has been a disaster," Ryland said, "I have a feeling something else is going to go wrong."

"What could possibly be worse than this?" Rydel asked.

"OMG ITS R5!" someone screamed.

We all turned around. And we saw a group of girls standing there, screaming their head off.

"RUN!" Rocky shouted.

We all ran while the girls were chasing us. I remeber Ross's room was E5, so we were almost there.

"MARRY ME RIKER!" a girl screamed.

"ROCKY GIVE ME A CLUMP OF YOUR HAIR!" another girl screamed, "RYLAND I WANT YOUR NUMBER ALSO!"

"I LOVE YOU RYDEL!" a boy yelled.

Wait, there are fan boys too?! We finally made it to Ross's room and we locked the door behind us. Ross was laying on the hospital bed with a yellow cast on his right leg. He gave us a confused look.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Ross asked.

"Fan girls," I replied.

"Wait, where are Ratliff and Rocky?" Ryland asked.

We looked out the door window and saw them trapped in the circle of fan girls, screaming for help.

"That's not good," Rydel muttered.

"Should we help them?" Ross asked.

"There's no way I'm going out there," I replied.

Then, we saw Rocky's shirt fly into the air, followed by Ratliff's pants.

"Okay, maybe we should call secrutrity," Rydel said.

We all nodded in agreement.

Rocky's P.O.V

After what felt like an hour, the secrutrity guards came and saved us from the fan girls. I think one of them was trying to rape me! The one guys almost got Ratliff's underwear off... Anyway, we're just sitting in Ross's room, waiting for our parents. As on cue, our parents burst into the room, followed by our grandparents.

"Thank goodness you kids are okay!" Mark sighed in relief.

Then, they noticed that Ratliff had no pants, and I had no shirt. Oh yeah, the girls and that one guys stole those for us. Ii forgot to mention that.

"It's a long story," I said.

Our parents nodded in understand-meant.

"Well Stormie, it looks like you screwed up another Christmas," Grandma said, rolling her eyes, "Not really that much of a surprise.

"Your house is a mess, and the cake exploded in the oven!" Grandpa shouted angrily.

We all looked at Ratliff and he sank in his seat.

"Not to metion that Ross is in the hospital, your kids are a mess, and two of them are half-naked!" Grandma added.

"SHUT UP!" Ross yelled.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Look, mom hasn't done anything wrong! She tried to make this day perfect for you!" Ross shouted.

He tried to stand up, but Riker went over and helped him.

"You guys just can't see how much work mom put in just to please you," Riker added.

Rydel, Ratliff, Ryland and I stood beside them.

"She's the best mom ever, and we love her very much," Ryland stated.

"If you can't see how wonderful she and dad are, you're just sick," Rydel said.

All of our parents came over to us and trapped us in a group hug.

"We love you guys," mom said.

"We love you too," we all replied.

"We're sorry, it's just hard to be in a happy mood when our daughter is so grown up," Grandma said.

We opened our arms and they joined the hug. They released Ross out of the hospital a couple of hours later and we went home to celebrate.

No one's P.O.V

The two families went home and celebrated being together. They laughed and just had a good time.

"Merry Christmas guys," Ross said.

"Merry Christmas," Rydel replied.

"And a Happy New Year!" Ryland and Rocky sang.

"Don't forget Chanukah!" Ratliff added.

They all burst out laughing and made jokes throught the day. No matter how bad the situations get, they will always stick together, because that's what families do.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>That is a beautiful ending, am I right? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And just like Ratliff said, don't forget Chanukah! Remember, family is the most important part of the holidays! Never forget that! R&amp;R! I love you all! Byeeee!<strong>

**~Awesomeauthor14 ㈶0**


End file.
